1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to initializing an integrated circuit.
2. Background Art
Many integrated circuits (ICs) include adjustable parameters in their design that may be configured after a testing process to determine the proper setting for those parameters. To adjust the parameters, a configuration register in the IC may be loaded with a value that changes the parameter to the desired value. Many types of parameters may be adjusted, including timing parameters and electrical parameters, as well as enabling/disabling various functional blocks in the IC.
Some ICs use programmable memory cells to hold the desired values to load into the configuration registers. The programmable memory cells may be one-time programmable cells such as fuses or anti-fuses. In such cases, once a value has been programmed into the memory cells, it may not be modified further. So if it is later determined that the value programmed into the memory cells is incorrect or non-optimal, the IC may need to be scrapped, as the parameters may not be changeable to the newly desired value.